Out of the frying pan and into the fire
by Digi-Darkness
Summary: This is remake of The Vongola's digital adventure


D-Darkness: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Digimon

* * *

Prolouge: Dame-Tsuna used to be your below average middle schooler when he was told he was destined to become the tenth boss of the vongola family. After overcoming many hardships and obstacles Tsuna has just defeated Byakuran saved his friends and the future, and returned to the present. Reborn has just revealed that Tsuna & Co. are going to summer camp for some rest and relaxation

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna: "So... Reborn why are we going to some random summer camp in the woods" while he was asking this he was shoving clothes into his overstuffed suitcase. Holding it closed with his hands he turns and looks at the baby

Reborn: "Because you need to train before your next inevitable battle" as the Arcobaleno finished the sentence Tsuna squeaked and jumped away from the suitcase causing to explode with clothes all over the room

Mama:"Tsu-kun" she calls out while walking up the stairs in a yellow dress shirt and a blue apron"are you alright? I heard a shriek..." she notices all the clothes on the floor" if you don't clean up before your friends get here, you can't go to summer camp with them" she bluffed

Tsuna: "But i...alright" defeated by the power that is Nana Sawada he starts to repack his suitcase

* * *

10 Minutes Later

Gokudera: *knock knock knock* "Juudaime it's time to depart" Gokudera was wearing a white jean jacket with the vongola insignia on the breastpocket and a black shirt that had a skull&crossbones on it with blue jeans a red belt and his black converse."hurry up or the bus will leave without us."Tsuna walked down the stairs in orange and white hoodie with brown pants and matching belt with some orange converse.

Tsuna:"Bye mom see you in a few weeks" as he walked out the door Tsuna saw the rest of the gang in the bus. Tsuna packed all his stuff in and they pulled off into the distance.

\5 Minutes Later/

Haru: Haru is bored-desu. Haru was wearing a green jacket with a bow tying it together a pink shirt with white lace around the collarbones and waist and blue jeans and some green converse a rose in her hair

Yamamoto: "I know...we can all play truth or dare, i got it for just such an occasion" Yamamoto pulled out his new phone and turned on the app"now which setting should i...ooh sexy"he set all the dares to sexy"alright so Tsuna truth or dare" Yamamoto was wearing his open blue button-up shirt with a black undershirt and khakis and blue and white nikes.

Tsuna: "Truth"

"Does the idea of public sex turn you on?"

"of course not!" he screeched with a slight blush on his face

"Gokudera truth or dare"

Gokudera: "Dare i am afraid of nothing"

"Give lambo a native american name"

"cries with horns"_ close one thought i was gonna have to do some thing stupid_

Yamamoto: "my turn" he says as he hands Gokudera the phone "gimme a dare"

"ask the person on your left to spank you"yamamoto turns to gokudera and opens his mouth when Gokudera says next dare and tells him to "blow a kiss to Haru" he does so she blushes, he smiles and Gokudera fumes a little bit but makes sure no one notices

"Turf Top your turn"

Ryohei: "Dare to the EXTREME!" Ryohei was a black hoodie a white coat and white jeans with black and white nikes

"Moon everybody"

"Oh yeah EXTREMELY"he excitedly moons them and everyone stares at ryohei's bare ass and birthmark

Tsuna:"That thing is shaped like Kentucky"

"anyway...Kyoko's turn Truth or Dare"

Kyoko: "truth" she answered. Kyoko was wearing a pink jacket with a beige blouse and brown purse and matching skirt with pink flats.

"have you ever done sexual things while at school"

she bites her bottom lip"...yes" she admits with a very red face"but only once"

all the guys stop their laughing at previous dares and listen to this revelation that kyoko is a naughty girl.

Ryohei: you're suppose'd to do that NEVER. IM BEING EXTREMELY SERIOUS

Tsuna: "what did you do?"

"That's a secret, Tsu-kun"

"alright we'll accept this for now Haru it's your turn"

Haru: "hahi...ummmm...how about dare"

"pick a boy of your choice and give him a lap dance"

she glances at tsuna and stands up and strolls over to...Gokudera. His confused and flustered face provides entertainment for all.

"Sorry Gokudera i just thought you would have the most self restraint" she says as she sits on his lap and starts to grind on his crotch and suck on his neck. she then proceeds to run her hands all over his body and nibble his ear.

"It's ok i'm...fine" he says struggling to hide an emerging boner. He hands the phone back to Yamamoto and continues to have his world rocked.

Yamamoto: "Chrome-Chan your turn, truth or dare"

Chrome: "Dare" she says boldly. Chrome was wearing a new ensemble that day. a white open blazer with a purple vest and a short tie with a white undershirt , white skirt, and purple flats.

"do a strip tease" he reads from his phone. Ryohei and Yamamoto start to drool at the thought.

"Forgive me mukuro-sama" she whispers as she starts to slip off her new jacket then reaches for her vest

"Tsuna your turn again" Yamamoto says as chrome kept on being cute and sexy at the same time

"i'm going with dare this time" he thought trying to be cool and confident

"You have to get buck naked"

" . . ." he told Tsuna who looked downtrodden before he complied and took off his shirt and pants and was slowly inching his boxers down when the bus stopped."Thank God we're here" he exclaimed exasperated before pulling his pants back up and sprinting away shirt and jacket in hand, through the packs of other incoming children. He found a bathroom where he put his shirt and jacket back on. When he finished he noticed another boy doing the exact same thing he had red hair.

Gokudera: "Juudaime! where are you?" the boy screamed. As Tsuna heard this he walked out of the bathroom before checking on the ruby haired boy. "Tenth i think that our cabin is this way." he says pointing to a cabin on the mountain.

Speaker: hello children my name is jack and i am a camp counselor. We had lots of fun thing planned today like grappling with you children and grappling with other counselors and playing the leapfrog. But it is raining so everyone go to your cabins for the day. As the rapist/counselor left the teenagers all dispersed

Tsuna: "alright guys to the cabin!" he said while punched the air and they followed behind him

/skip to cabin\

R Kelly- I wish

Haru: "Hahi wasn't it about to rain?" she inquired while looking outside at the white snow

Kyoko: "let's go play in the snow, Tsuna" she said to the boy as everyone else started to walk to the door

Yamamoto: "hey guys, it's raining stars!" he said pointing off into the distance at the falling space rocks"man is this the best day ever or what."

Tsuna:"let's all make a wish"_I wish we could have a normal adventure for once _The boy wished

Ryohei: "THOSE STARS ARE MAKING AN EXTREME LEFT TURN TOWARDS US EXTREMELY" He exclaimed and everyone noticed that the meteors were getting a little close for comfort.

Gokudera:"Get down everyone" He screamed as Tsuna

Miscellaneous crashing noises for 15 minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna: "is everyone ok" he heard grunts from everyone as they stood saw a yellowish start to rise from the holes made by the meteors "oh god no, some mystical object is floating in front of me that means..." as He and everyone grabbed a device.

Gokudera: "Tenth this is not mystical it seems to be a technological device of sorts." he said with a contemplative look on his face

"But it does mean that were going to be teleported to some random place for an adventure" Tsuna continued

Yamamoto: "that's not necessarily tru-tsunami" he shouted in distress

"don't be ridiculous baseball freak there is no possib-" Gokudera did not finish because he and everyone else were swallowed by the huge wave.

* * *

D-Darkness:Finally Finished with the first chapter of this remake

Im doing a poll check that out and remember to review


End file.
